Frolicking in the park
by majesticmcold
Summary: Puppy AU. Yes, you read correctly. They're all dogs, and they're having fun in the park.


Fíli sniffed at the grass. Then he sniffed at the tree trunk. He shook his head, his ears flopping lightly against his head.

'No orcs here, uncle!'

Thorin grunted, padding his way over to his nephew. Fíli stood to attention importantly, tail wagging ever so slightly, while Kíli – slightly overexcited – pranced excitedly in circles, before plopping down on the grass contentedly.

Thorin sniffed at the trunk. 'They have been here, but not for a few hours. We are close on their trail. Dwalin?'

Dwalin's head snapped around. His nose twitched.

'Can you sniff them out?'

'Aye.' Dwalin bent his head, his nose barely leaving the ground as he attempted to sniff out the trail of the orcs they were hunting.

'Bilbo! Bilbo!' Kíli nudged the lazy, curled up dog with his snout. 'Come on, Bilbo! We're on the hunt!'

'Don't wanna,' Bilbo muttered, curling up tighter. 'It's nice in the sun. Far too dark and miserable in those trees. I'm a Baggins of Bag End, you know.'

'Leave him be,' Fíli advised his brother. 'If he doesn't want to join, we don't have to make him.'

'But -'

'Fíli! Kíli!'

The commanding bark of their uncle jolted them.

'Come on, lads,' Balin said gently, his long white fur swaying in the gentle breeze. 'It's time.'

'They're coming!' Dwalin galloped back to the other dogs, his immense size and speed in full glory.

Ori's tail was between his legs as he moved ever so slightly behind Dori. Nori growled slightly, nipping his younger brother, telling him not to be such a coward. Ori yelped and tried to slink away further, but a sharp glare from Dori calmed the pair of them down.

The orc pack – large, menacing and brutally ugly dogs – moved slowly out of the trees. The Company met their pace, creeping forwards. Hackles raised, teeth bared – war was about to erupt.

'Orcs?' Bilbo jumped to all fours, speeding away as fast as his little legs could take him. He wanted no part of this fight.

A round sphere-type object flew overhead. Bifur, distracted, sped after it – he never was the brightest of dogs – and that broke the spell. The two sides flew at each other, growling, snarling and ripping.

Just as Bombur flattened an orc to the ground, shouts reached them from behind. Forces pulled back on each dog, pulling them away from their sworn rivals. Struggling, they attempted to resume the fight, but what was keeping them apart was too strong.

'What is with these dogs?' Gandalf pulled back on the leashes, straining with the effort.

Radagast gathered a few leashes in his hand as well, lending his support. 'This is why I have rabbits. Much easier to handle, trust me.'

'Sauron!' Gandalf shouted across the grass to the owner of the orc-dogs, who was lazily resting on a bench, enjoying the sun. Sauron's long dark hair brushed across his face as he turned to look at Gandalf.

'Hm?'

'Perhaps you should keep a better eye on your pets!' Gandalf suggested not-so-kindly, almost falling flat on his face as Bombur gave a great tug.

Sauron wasn't offended in the slightest. He stood, moving casually and slowly, and raised a couple of fingers to his mouth, whistling. Immediately, the orc-dogs turned and sped to his side.

'Perhaps you should learn how to control _yours_.'

With that quiet retort, Sauron walked away, orc-dogs trotting obediently at his sides. Gandalf glared at his retreating back; that man and his dogs were nothing but trouble in this neighbourhood, Gandalf knew – but he had yet to find evidence.

Radagast tutted, shaking his head.

'Problems?' said a light voice.

Gandalf turned to see Thranduil and Elrond striding past, arm-in-arm. Thranduil's large … well, Gandalf wasn't sure _what _it was – moved slowly behind them.

'No, no problems at all.' Gandalf smiled, brushing some grey hairs out of his face, trying and failing to hide how flushed he was.

Thranduil smiled serenely and glided away. Elrond waved regally as they passed. Thorin growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo had caught sight of something shiny in the grass. Curiosity caught, and now that it was safe without the orcs, he trotted over.

It was a ring.

'What's this …'

'Bilbo! Come here, boy!'

Bilbo quickly snapped the ring up between his teeth, ignoring the other's curious looks as he returned to the company.


End file.
